Secrets,shame,storms and stripclubs
by Vintage Muse
Summary: Bella isn't as clumsy as she appears.If Edward found out what she used to do for money, he would never forgive her. Or so she thinks... I THINK I GOT THE CHAPTERS FIXED. SORRY STILL LEARNING HERE!
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Just a random idea, what if Bella wasn't quite as clumsy as she seems?What if she just wanted Edward to think she was so she wouldn't have to tell him her secret? 

Warnings + rating: M. Sexual content. Strong language. Bella exotic dancing under aged. In the story she is seventeen.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing. and i only have notepad on the computer so sorry for any problems.xx

Note: There are a few references to blood flow in this. Stephenie Meyer wasn't very clear on that so i just went with it. Also time line may not be exactly accurate to Twilight series.

Secrets, shame, storms and strip clubs Ch

"Ah! Fuck!" Bella dabbed gingerly at the graze on her arm with some antiseptic ointment. Her last fall had been fairly nasty. Edward had caught her a second too late, saving every part of her from injury, except for her right arm.  
Thankfully she had fallen just outside her house and was now nursing the scratch in the bathroom with Edward standing just outside the door watching.  
"If the blood is too much, I understand if you want to close the door." Bella said kindly as she saw an odd look cross Edwards face.  
"Its not that" Edward reassured her. "Its just...well, I've never heard you swear before"  
Bella looked at him. "It stings," she said. "I'll live though,even if you can't kiss it better." Bella gave a mock pout. Edward smiled and leaned over, ghosting his lips over her delicate mouth. "Will that do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Bella felt her heart flutter and her face go red. Edward was smirking, he never got tired of how Bella responded to his kiss. It often made him think of how she might respond to his touch. On her stomach. On her thighs. On her...

Edward swallowed and tried to redirect the blood back to his brain. Bella placed a plaster over the wound and smiled at him. "All ready, what do you want to do"  
It took all of Edwards will power to keep the answer clean. "Theres the meadow, the high street,we could catch a show or a movie or go for a walk." Edward smirked again "If you think you can handle standing on your own two feet"  
Bella gave him a playful slap on the arm. Edward caught her wrist and pulled her into a more passionate kiss then before. After a moment they both pulled away, trying to control themselves. "I em... I'll get my coat." Bella gasped slipping into the bedroom. Edward leaned against the door frame and closed his eyes "Ah fuck." He said under his breath.

Edward had his arm round Bella's shoulders as they strolled through Forks. It was oppressively hot. It hadn't rained for days but the dark clouds persisted in covering the sun. The air was muggy, hot enough for t-shirts and bikinis, but so dark you felt foolish wearing them. This weather however gave all the Cullen's the rare opportunity to travel anywhere they wanted without the risk of showing their diamond like skin.  
Bella and Edward had been chatting about music, when Edwards suddenly slapped his hand to his forehead.  
"I can't believe i forgot." "Forgot what" Bella asked, curiously. "I thought vampires never forgot anything"  
Edward smiled crookedly at her. "Its difficult to think about anything but you when you're so close." His smile faded. "You're not going to like this, Alice wants us to pick some wedding invitations today"  
Bella groaned. "I thought the whole point of having Alice involved was that we didn't have to do anything"  
"I know but Alice thinks that the invitations should be very personal, you know for us." Edward gave Bella That Look. Bella sighed. "Fine lets go pick out invitations"  
Edward kissed Bella on her temple. Then he picked her up and set off at lightening speed to his house.

It will get more interesting. I promise. Please try to be nice. Constructive criticism, not just bitchiness. xx


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: Just a random idea, what if Bella wasn't quite as clumsy as she seems?What if she just wanted Edward to think she was so she wouldn't have to tell him her secret?

Warnings + rating: M. Sexual content. Strong language. Bella exotic dancing underaged. In the story she is seventeen. 

Disclaimer: Unfortunetly I own nothing. and i only have notepad on the computer so sorry for any problems.xx

Note: There are a few references to blood flow in this. Stephenie Meyer wasn't very clear on that so i just went with it. Also timeline may not be exactly accurate to Twilight series. 

Secrets, shame, stoms and stripclubs

Ch2

Bella and Edward arrived at the Cullens in record time. When Edward eased Bella gently to the ground, he frowned.  
"Whats wrong" Bella asked.  
"Don't you think its odd, that Alice isn't out here already shoving a book of invites at us and talking incessently"  
Bella looked around. It was odd. She and Edward carefully aproached the house. Inside the coffe table was strewn with frilly white pices of paper, some covered in hearts and chubby cherubs. But all the Cullens minus Charlisle ans Esme were gathered around Alice, who was holding a video tape. Edward was about to ask what was going on, but he suddenly felt Bella stiffen beside him.  
"Edward-" Bella began, only to be cut off by Alice.  
"When you and Bella didn't show up, i thought you'd chickened out on me. So Iwent round to Bellas to drag you both up here. When I got there neither of you were anywhere to be seen, so I decided to tidy up Bella closet." At this point she looked daggers at Bella.  
"Your clothes were all over the floor"  
Bella opened her mouth but was again cut off.  
"While i was tidying up, I knocked a box down from a shelf and this fell out." ALice held the tape up triumphantly.There was a sticker on it that read: BALLET BELLA.  
"I thought a good old fashioned home movie show was in order"  
Bellas mouth was dry. She knew Alice was only doing this in fun, and under usual circumstances, the eveing would have ended with embarressing stories about all the Cullens, but this was no ordinary home movie.  
"Oh come on Bella it can't be that bad." Emmet said laughing and taking the video from Alice. Bella tried to protest, but her throat had closed up. All this time, she had really thought he would never find out. BElla was dragged to the sofa, with Edward behind her, and soon she was trapped between the man she loved and Emmmet.

There was a few seconds blackness before the video started up. There was a large stage, with glittering silver curtains.The camera was filming from in between mens shoulders. A low beat had started, the song was a muzak remix of "Hey Big Spender" The curtains rose,  
and Bella strode out, like none of the Cullen family had ever seen her before.

She had a minature velvet top hat with matching black bow tie. Her tiny strappless bra was covered in sequins and was so tight, you could see her pierced nipples beneath. Her thong panties, were black and sequined to. There was a creamy expanse of well toned thigh then a black garter belt,with bow tie which topped slutty black fishnets. These were almost covered by cruel spiked boots that came over her knee. Buckled tightly to show off her shaply legs. Bella wrapped these legs around a poll in the center of the stage, and started to do tricks in time to the muzak. The men yelled obscene comments and threw money up to the stage. There could be no mistaking it. This was a stripclub, and Bella was a stripper.

The whole family watched frozen, until Bella began to remove the sequined bra (in the video obviously). Alice scrambled for the remote, and turned off the tv. The silence that followed was the most agonizing few moments of BEllas life. Finally she could take it no longer and sprang up from the coach running out the door.

Thats ch2! Its a cliffie. There will probably be some questions, but i will try to explain in the next chapter.xx 


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: Just a random idea, what if Bella wasn't quite as clumsy as she seems?What if she just wanted Edward to think she was so she wouldn't have to tell him her secret?

Warnings rating: M. Sexual content. Strong language. Bella exotic dancing underaged. In the story she is seventeen. 

Disclaimer: Unfortunetly I own nothing. and i only have notepad on the computer so sorry for any problems.xx

Note: There are a few references to blood flow in this. Stephenie Meyer wasn't very clear on that so i just went with it. Also timeline may not be exactly accurate to Twilight series. Also the logic i used to stop Alices visions, is completly made up to suit my story.

Secrets, shame, stoms and stripclubs

Ch3

The whole Cullen family sat in stunned silence. Alice was still pointing the remote at the t.v. Of course she was the first one to speak.  
"Oh Jesus, why didn't I see it coming"  
Emmets shoulders began to shake, but Edward was too preoccupied to notice. That was Bella,HIS Bella. She had been. With other men...What? Why?

At this point Emmet let out a huge snort. He fell off the sofa and began banging his fist off the floor, tears rolling down his face in hysterics. Alice froze for a moment before saying "Edward don't-" but she was too late. Edward jumped on Emmets back. Instinct took over all the vampires for a few moments. Edward was furiously punching, biting and kicking what ever part of Emmet he could reach. Jasper was trying to prise Emmets hand off Edwards neck while Rosaline was almost ripping chunks of hair out of Edwards head to get him off her husband. Alice wasn't sure whos leg she had grabbed but was desparetly trying to yank the owner out of the scrap.

"What is going on here"  
The fighting vampires had been so intent, they hadn't noticed all the noise they were making. Esme stood over them, her eyes in slits. She strode forward and with a well practised flick of the wrist, the softly spoken Esme sent two of her sons flying to oposite ends of the room. Jasper hit the wall with a thud, while Edward almost rolled through the French windows. Alice let go of Roslaines leg, and scampered over to Jasper. Rosaline struggled to right herself, bringing a dazed Emmet up with her.

"What is going on?" Esme asked again. Immedietly everyone started to talk. People gestured wildly at each other. Esme shook her head and clapped twice. Instantly there was silence.  
"Jasper" she invited. Jasper took a deep breath. "Edward attacked Emmmet. But there was a good reason, and then we all kind of...lost control"  
"Edward!You? I wouldn't be surprised at this kind of behavior from Emmet or even Rosaline, but YOU! I am very disappointed. The only reason we have all surrrvived so long amongst humans, is because we have trusted and taken care of each other. We do not attack one another, no matter what the circumstnces. What possible excuse could you have for doing this"  
A muscle jumped in Edwards jaw. "Bella." he said shortly.  
Esme looked confused. "What about Bella?" Her eyes widened. "There wasn't another accident was there"  
No one spoke. All eyes turned to Edward. His eyes were on the television set. Alice sighed.  
"Esme, there is something you should know about Bella." 

I know its really short and probably not quite as good as the others, but there aren't many chapters left. I will explain about Alice in the next chapter.XX 


	4. Chapter 4

Summery: Just a random idea, what if Bella wasn't quite as clumsy as she seems?What if she just wanted Edward to think she was so she wouldn't have to tell him her secret?

Warnings rating: M. Sexual content. Strong language. Bella exotic dancing underaged. In the story she is seventeen. 

Disclaimer: Unfortunetly I own nothing. and i only have notepad on the computer so sorry for any problems.xx

Note: There are a few references to blood flow in this. Stephenie Meyer wasn't very clear on that so i just went with it. Also timeline may not be exactly accurate to Twilight series. Also the logic i used to stop Alices visions, is completly made up to suit my story. And sorry if Alice sounds a little Victorian, it just seemed to happen.

Ch 4

Bella had stopped running about half an hour ago. It didn't matter how far away she got, Edward could always find her in a second if he felt like it. Not that he would ever feel like it again, not after finding THAT out. Bella rubbed her face desparetly trying to scrub away the tears. God it was all so unfair, she knew what it made her look like, but Edward didn't understand, it just wasn't fair.

"What a night huh"  
Bella spun round. Alice was sitting cross legged on a rock just behind her. Bella clenched her fists as she felt a scream of fury welling up inside herself. But before she could unleash it, Bella saw Alices face. Her usualy bright pixie features, were dark and pitiful. Her eyes full of sorrow and hopelessness. "Hated by both my brother and my best friend. And hit with the realisation that I am cruel, unthinking and dreadfully selfish." Alice gazed into Bellas eyes. "Even at this moment, when you must feel so rotten and terrible, all I can think of is myself. The pain I feel. And yet you, who must think she has lost everything, is looking at me, with such concern... oh Bella! Bella please forgive me! If I had had any idea I would never have shown it. I just assumed it was some funny tape of you as a kid doing wonky ballet. I would NEVER have suspected you of..of"  
"Stripping?" Bella smiled bitterly. "Yeah its a long story"  
"Yeah I'll bet."Alice said. "I mean you were so"  
"Slutty?" Bella supplied.  
Alice winced. "No. I was going to say graceful. I mean it was still, you know" she made a vaugue jesture with her hand. " But Bella usually you can't even stand let alone do a floorshow"  
"I may have...exaggerated my clumsy tendencies. It's not that I ever thought Edward would guess what I used to do but this way I could always deny it if anybody I used to do it with ever turned up. I mean would you ever have believed it if you hadn't seen it with your own eyes?" Alice almost smiled. "No Bella, I still don't really believe it. Or understand. You were underaged. How and why did you become a stripper"  
Bella closed her eyes and sank to the ground in front of Alices rock. "Like I said, its a long story"  
Alice raised an eyebrow. "Bella, you are talking to a vampire. Time I got"  
Bella actually giggled, then sighed.

"Well my mom has never been exactly what you'd call "stable." She's in and out of jobs sometimes and well, when I was sixteen I found a notice from our gas company threatening to cut us off. I heard my mom crying that same night. She was so...afraid. So I decided to get a job to try and earn my keep a bit"  
Alice nodded, trying to encourage Bella and show she wasn't being judgemental. Bella swollowed.  
"So I asked around, left a resume into a few places, but I couldn't get hired anywhere. I was fairly pissed off with the whole thing, until this girl from my dance classes whos Dad ran a shop I had applied for a job in offered me something. She was a year older then me and worked in this club called "Sugar and Spice." She said she could get me a waitressing job there. I had never heard of the club before but I was desparate so I took the job. What she didn't tell me was that it was a strip club"  
"At first all I had to do was wait tables and clean up after everybody was gone. I told my mum I had a job, but I didn't tell her where. I tried to dress plainly, to avoid unwanted attention, but I got less tips then some of the other girls. One night when I was clearing up, some of the dancers stayed behind to practise one of their routines. They were a girl short, and they knew I could dance, all they needed was a quick rehersal. But I was better then they expected, Hell I was better then I expected. Word got back to the owner that I had some moves and he offered me a job as one of the preformers. He knew I was underaged, but it ment good cash for him, and I still needed money. So I took the job, made the money and kept it a secret from everyone I loved. Until now."

Bella went quiet and stared at her hands in her lap. Alice was silent for a minute. "Bella, how did the video tape happen and why, if you were so desparate to keep this a secret, didn't you get rid of it"  
"What you saw was my farewell preformance. One of the girls, Buttons, hid at the back of the club and filmed it as a present to me. They called it "Ballet Bella" as a joke because I started dancing in ballet. I suppose I kept it because as odd as it sounds, I had a great time working there. The girls were always so sweet, looking out for each other, warning all the new dancers about men to avoid. They weren't just work mates, but my friends. It felt wrong to throw it away when theyhad given it to me. And-" Bella hesitated. "God I can't believe I'm admitting this, but part of me felt...sexy... and powerful. Being on that stage, I was a Goddess. The men who watched me were completly in awe of me. Don't get me wrong, I wish to God I hadn't done it. Especially because now, Edward knows I'm not as sweet and innocent as he thought. Perhaps he might re-think me not going to Hell thing"  
Alice grabbed Bellas chin and forced her to look into her eyes. "Bella, what you did may not have been smart or even legal, but you did it to help your mother. You did it for good reasons. You are not going to Hell for it. I know it took a lot of courage to tell me that. Thank you"  
Bella sighed and laid her head in Alices lap. Alice stroked her hair soothingly. Bellas mind wandered over the past few minutes.Suddenly she sat bolt upright. Something Alice had said just hit her. "You said "think"  
Alice looked at her as if she had two heads. "What"  
"Earlier you said I must think I have lost everything. Why just think"  
A smile crept onto Alices face. "Edward isn't prepared to give up on you just yet. He was going to get you himself, but I asked if I could go for him,  
because I wanted some time alone with you to talk. I can't see anything certain exactly, but something tells me he isn't going to finish it with you"  
Bella squealed and jumped into Alices arms, hugging her tight. It felt like a giant weight had been lifted from her chest. Edward wasn't ending it.  
Even after seeing Bellas darkest moment. Bella made herself the silent promise never to keep secrets from her love again.  
"Wait Alice I just thought of something, why didn't you see what was going to happen"  
Alice shrugged. "I don't see every little thing.And you have a talent for throwing a vampires talent out of whack. Maybe whatever or whoever sends me my visions decided it was time that your...secret came out." Alice rushed on holding her hands up . "I'm not defending what I did, it was wrong but I mean"  
Bella stopped her "You're right, Edward should know. I should have told, him. Lets just put this behind us. Okay"  
Alice smiled and pulled Bella into a gentle hug. "Bella, Edward is lucky to have you.. no matter what you've done. Now lets get you back to the lucky bastard before he comes looking for you"  
Alice lifted Bella with ease and took off at a great pace back to the Cullens house.

The next chapter might be the last. Hope it answered most questions. XX Thanks for the support. 


	5. Chapter 5

Summery: Just a random idea, what if Bella wasn't quite as clumsy as she seems?What if she just wanted Edward to think she was so she wouldn't have to tell him her secret?

Warnings rating: M. Sexual content. Strong language. Bella exotic dancing underaged. In the story she is seventeen. 

Disclaimer: Unfortunetly I own nothing. and i only have notepad on the computer so sorry for any problems.xx

Note: There are a few references to blood flow in this. Stephenie Meyer wasn't very clear on that so i just went with it. Also timeline may not be exactly accurate to Twilight series. Also the logic i used to stop Alices visions, is completly made up to suit my story. And sorry if Alice sounds a little Victorian, it just seemed to happen. Also Edward Bella first time!!!! It might get it bit foolish towards the end but its how I feel it should be written.

Ch 5

Alice stopped outside the house. It was getting dark. The storm clouds still hung in the sky, in fact they seemed to be getting thicker and heavier by the minute. Alice placed Bella on the ground and faced her.  
"I sorted it out with Charile,you're staying over tonight. Edward wanted to talk to you alone, so the rest of us are leaving for the night"  
Alice put her hand on Bellas shoulder. "Good luck"  
With that Alice turned and disappeared into the darkness. "Thank you." Bella said a moment too late.  
Bella took a deep breath and opened the front door. The house was dark and empty. Bella could see a sliver of light at the top of the stairs. She followed it up and soon arrived at the door of Edwards room. "Come in." Edwards voice said before Bella had even knocked.  
Bella smiled and opened the door.

Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed. When the door opened, he looked up and gave Bella his infamous crooked smile. An emmense relief rolled onto Bella. She took one look at Edward, and burst into tears. Immedietly he was at her side, making soothing noises with an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, hey, hey." Edward crooned. "Whats wrong? Eh? Whats the matter? It's alright, shhh"  
Edward led Bella to the bed and sat with her on the edge. Eventualy Bella managed to choke down her tears.  
"Oh, Edward. You have to understand, it was before you. Before everything. I'd never ever do anything like that now. And I wasn't. I didn't. Me and the men never.. I've never"  
Bella trailed off, hoping Edward understood what she ment. He took her face in his hands gently.  
"I know Bella, I know. Its past. Your past.I won't lie, it made me jealous, seeing how all those men looked at you," he shuddred here for a moment.  
"But Bella everything you have ever done, every mistake you've made, every lie you've told, every conversation you've ever had, has made you into this wonderful strong young women I fell in love with. Everything we have ever done before now, has led us to each other. And I know the difference between what you were doing in that club and what we have now"  
Bellas eyes sparkled with new tears. "Edward, how can you trust me so much?" She asked.  
Edward smiled. "Your eyes"  
Bella frowned confused. "In that video, I could see nothing but consintration on what you were doing, remembering steps, eyes contact. But when we are together, your eyes are filled with so many things. Love, trust, happiness." He smiled. "Annoyence when I glamour you into doing something. Its completly natural, normal and sweet. You were putting on a show for those men. I am the only one who has ever seen YOU. Just YOU. Why do I need to be jealous of a few panting morons, when I have that gift"  
Bella wished she could tell Edward everything she had been planning to tell him on the journey there. How she had loved him for so long. How good she felt with him. Promises, vows, anything she could think of to make him forgive her. But now, it all seemed to pointless, he knew and she knew.  
Bella laid her head on his chest and sighed contentedly. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, feeling closer then they ever had before.  
"Bella"  
Bella looked up questioningly. Edward seemed to be struggling to ask something.  
"Where did you learn to dance like that anyway"  
Bella laughed. "Some of the girls in the club taught me"  
"Oh." Edward seemed to be thinking. "So, did you only ever use a pole or could you do one of those chair...things"  
Bella stared at him. "Edward what are you asking"  
Edward fidgeted with the cover on the bed. "I was just wondering...you know...if you..would. You know you don't have to"  
Bella sat up straight.  
"Edward are you asking me to strip for you?" Edward looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Would you be mad?"

Bella checked herself in the bathroom mirror. Her pale skin contrasted dramatically with the lacy red panties she was wearing. She was very grateful that Alice had brought her underware shopping when she and Edward had announced their engagement. She wore no make up, but had no spots to cover anyway. Bella took a deep breath, and went into the bedroom. Edward was sitting on a chair in front of the bed. He looked nervous, but also very excited. He froze when he saw Bella in the skimpy undergardments.  
Without a word Bella hit play on the stereo. A techno remix of Shakiras "Beautiful Liar" came on.  
Bella had been afraid that she would have forgotten how to move, but as soon as the music hit her, she felt her hips swaying and twisting almost of their own accord. The clouds that that had been gathering for weeks were thicker then ever. A brilliant flash of lightening illuminated the shadowey bedroom, throwing all Bella curves into sharp relief. Edward had never seen his love like this before.  
Bella was fereal. Her arms, legs and hips all moved together. She was perfect, flowing and ...sexy.  
Bella pulled Edwards head up, close to her lips almost kissing, before tunring her check to him. He arched up, as out of control as she was.Instincts were taking them both over. Another flash of lightening, followed by a roll of thunder. Bella straddled Edwards lap, feeling the hard lump beneath her. She rolled her toned stomach, sending a delightful shiver through Edward. Bella leaned right back, her hair almost sweaping the floor and continued girating, grinding her pelvis into Edwards. They were moaning in pleasure. The heat between them was wicked. The loudest clap of thunder yet sounded and suddenly the window blew open from the storm raging outside. Neither of the pair could hear the music any longer but it didn't matter. They were dancing to their own primal music that the earth had given them. The thunder, the rain,they could feel everything, not only each other, but the earth pulsating along with them, forcing them on. Bella wrapped her legs around Edwards waist as Edward stood up. They tumbled to the bed, both growling and yeowling. Clothes were clawed off bodies, and soon they were joined. Pain and pleasure melded. There was no finease in their love making this time, their first time. They drove each other to the point of injurence and beyond again and again. Tasting skin, sweat and rain water all as one until morning came and Bella collapsed exhausted into a dreamless sleep. Edward curled himself around her and burried his head in her shoulder. Her protector, her friend, her lover. Now and forever. Because Edward knew after this union, parting would kill them both. Marriage didn't matter anymore, because they were one. And no one. Human, werewolf or vampire, could ever take that away.

A few days later, Bella was hanging out with Alice at the Cullens. Edward was out hunting with the other men, he had to go out more frequently then ever since he and Bella had started to make love. Alice had been talking as usualy, when she stopped and giggled.  
"What is it?" Bella asked curiously.  
"You'll see." A few minutes later Rosalie came down the stairs.  
"Bella?" She asked shyly.  
"Yeah Rosalie"  
Rosalie looked awkward. "I know we havn't always got on but I was wondering, if you would do something fo me"  
Bella was surprised, but willing. " Sure Rosalie, if I can"  
Rosalie looked as if she was bracing herself.  
"Bella, will you teach me how to do a strip tease please"  
Alice burst into helpless laughter.

Well thats it, hope you enjoyed the ride. XXX 


End file.
